


Completely Spontaneous Gestures

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're Emily…that’s all you’ve ever needed to be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Spontaneous Gestures

Her feet swung off the end of the counter like they used to when she was a little girl. She watched as he seasoned, chopped, and swayed to Van Morrison.

 

“I can cook you know.”

 

“I do know.” Jason glanced at her.

 

“I've made you dinner…twice.”

 

“Yes.” he nodded.

 

“Wasn’t it good?”

 

The teasing lilt in her voice made the veteran FBI Agent grin.

 

“The doctors in the ER said the food poisoning was only mild.”

 

“Funny.”

 

“It was very good.”

 

“Then why am I just sitting here?” Emily asked.

 

“Tonight Emily Prentiss, you are my inspiration. You are my Mona Lisa, my Venus, my Nancy Spungen.”

 

“Sid killed Nancy.”

 

“Allegedly.”

 

“What do you know about the Sex Pistols?”

 

“They destroyed punk, but Nancy was still Sid’s inspiration. For what it was worth.”

 

“C'mere you.” she pulled Jason close to her. He popped a cherry tomato in her mouth before kissing her.

 

“My hands are messy.” He held them behind his back.

 

“I don’t care about your hands. At least not yet anyway.” Emily kissed him again.

 

It was a three-day weekend. Hotch gave the team off Friday as well. Cases had been tough on them; the rest was what they all needed. Thursday evening Emily went to the liquor store and bought a bottle of Chablis. She arrived home, poured a glass, and put on TCM. Grand Hotel was on so she had dinner while enjoying the film.

 

Afterward, Emily was actually able to read half of the latest Stuart Woods novel. She felt good, tipsy, and fell asleep with a smile on her face. It had been years since she slept in…this was going to be very good. The phone jarred her awake at God knows what time. Her arm rose from under the blankets like a phoenix, reaching blindly for it on the nightstand.

 

“ _Hullo.” She spoke gruffly and then cleared her throat. “Prentiss.”_

_“You usually sound sexy in the morning.” he replied in a jovial tone._

_“It’s all a façade. I hate conversation before coffee. Hello Jason.”_

_“Good morning. Did I really wake you?”_

_“Mmm hmm. I haven’t slept in since 1998 and I didn’t this morning either. What time is it?”_

_“Eight a.m.”_

_“Eight a.m.? What the hell do you want?” She didn’t want to sound business like but Emily really had no idea why he was calling. He could be at Quantico, though that was doubtful with the sexy comment. No matter, her day off could be an illusion in a matter of moments._

_“Will you do something for me?” Jason asked._

_”If I can.” She decided to answer him with one of his own phrases._

_“I need you to get up, hop in the shower, pack a bag, and get down here. I need you to come away with me, Katya.”_

_“What?” Emily was awake now. She sat up against her pillows, throwing the covers from over her face._

_“Come away with me.”_

_“You’ve been planning this, haven’t you?”_

_“This is a completely spontaneous gesture. Come on, get up…let’s go.”_

_“Do you want to come up and wait? There is coffee.”_

_“No, there is a parking authority woman down here on the warpath. Can you be ready to go in 20 minutes?”_

_“I don’t even know what to pack.” Emily reasoned._

_“Be creative. Pack for warm and chilly, three days worth or so. Pack sexy underwear.”_

_“Bye Jason.” She told him she would be down soon and hung up_.

 

“I want to do something other than be your Yoko.” Emily said as he went back to his cooking.

 

“Nancy.” He gently corrected.

 

“Whatever. I want to do something else. I want to dance.” She jumped down from the counter. “C'mon, the food is in the oven…I want your attention.”

 

“If I recall you had my attention this morning and this afternoon.” Jason wiped his hands on a dishtowel before she dragged him away from the counter.

 

“That was very lovely. I've never made love outside before.”

 

“Never?” he slid his arms around her as they moved into the living room.

 

Emily shook her head, kissing him. She really could not believe he brought her to his cabin. Everyone knew Jason had the place; he came there to unwind and make sense of things. Emily never expected an invitation. There were pieces of Jason she could not access. How could she complain about that when she kept many things separate from what she had with him too? 

 

It was not that kind of relationship. Not to negate what kind of relationship it was. Actually, she didn’t know what the hell was going on half the time. He would show up, she would show up, sometimes they planned to show up, and things just worked. It wasn’t a finely tuned Swiss watch but chaos is not a word Emily would use either. Sometimes she was sure that she meant little to him even though when they were together he gave his undivided attention. Other times, like now, in his place of solace, in his arms…Emily allowed her mind to wander to that delicious place where all the Al Green and Joni Mitchell songs lived and she just held on tight.

 

“You feel tense.” He whispered, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear.

 

“Not in your arms. Mmm, I love this song.”

 

It was Bad English. Jason could not really call himself a fan of the band, though he always liked John Waite. A friend made the CD for him and the song really grew on him. Swaying with Emily across the living room carpet with the smells of the meal he made for her mixing with the scent of her lightly perfumed skin, he wished it went on forever instead of almost 5 minutes.

 

_Girl, sometimes it seems to me_

_Like I say the things I should_

_To you I act like I'm no good_

_But you, wait for me patiently_

_This house is not a home without you_

_It takes two hearts to share_

_Your eyes, will always see through me_

_And bring me to my knees_

_And I, will always turn to you_

_You're everything I need_

 

“This is exactly what I needed.” He kissed her neck as Emily sighed against him. “I needed to shake some bad memories.”

 

“We only make good ones.” She replied.

 

“Do you know why I brought you here?”

 

“Mmm,” she teased his lips with hers. “Why?”

 

“I wanted a piece of you in my favorite place.”

 

“There are pieces of other women here too.”

 

“Yes,” Jason nodded, accepting more kisses. “Each special; you're special.”

 

“How special? And don’t tell me I'm Nancy.”

 

“You're Emily…that’s all you’ve ever needed to be.”

 

“Don’t make me want this too much.” She was practically begging. She couldn’t do it; she couldn’t fall for Jason Gideon. This was just a thing. It wasn’t real life. It was after midnight and the occasion three-day weekend. It wasn’t a white picket fence and a dog with a silly name. Jason Gideon didn’t do dogs with silly names. Emily knew that when she was thinking rationally. In this bubble, she could let her imagination run. Holding onto its tail was essential.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to catching you if you fell.” He said.

 

“That might be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“Give me time.”

 

As their kisses intensified, Emily didn’t want to do that. Actually, she did, which was a clear indication that she could not. She tingled when he touched her, ran his fingers through her hair, kissed her so completely. Every human should have the feelings she felt in that moment. Why did she have to equate giving into them with weakness? 

 

She wanted to be loved, wanted and desired…she wanted to be someone’s everything. Of all in the men in the world, why did it have to be him? No, no, no, this man was not going to sweep her off her feet. They needed to stay firmly planted on the ground. She pulled away, tenderly touching his cheek.

 

“Don’t let dinner burn.” She said.

 

“Alright.” Jason knew she was pulling away, collecting herself, and he allowed her to do that. He would not demand more than she was willing to give. This had to be mutual; anything else was unacceptable. She was there and they were together for a few days away from the world. That was good enough. It was not good enough for right now, it was just good enough.

***


End file.
